Expect the Unexpected
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place during and after the Deathly Hallows, but with a slightly different outcome. Before anyone goes chasing me with wands, pitchforks, and any other thing they can think of let me say this right now: Fred DOES NOT die.
1. Chapter One: The Loss of a Twin

**Author: **Darksaber3434

**Title: **Expect the Unexpected

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not take credit for the characters and setting that my story takes place in. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only character I own in this story is my OC(Original Characters) Sabrina Keira Solo and her twin sister Alice Samantha Solo.

**Setting: **Takes place during and after the Deathly Hallows, but with a slightly different outcome. Before anyone goes chasing me with wands, pitchforks, and any other thing they can think of let me say this right now: Fred **DOES NOT** die. So there is no need to round up the Calvary because my muse has a mind of its own. Inspired by _Give Me a Sign_ by Breaking Benjamin. Please review and comment. They are greatly appreciated. I would however like to thank Jazz for BETA reading this for me and giving me input. You are awesome ;D.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Loss of a Twin**

Sabrina Keira Solo began sending curses left and right at the Death Eaters**,** as they began to shoot curses left and right out of Hogwarts. That's when she saw the man, Barty Crouch Jr. coming out of the area over toward the lake and following behind him was her twin sister, Alice Samantha Solo.

"_Crucio!_" Alice's curse shot into the air, but Barty dodged out of the way and cried, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Before Alice could dodge the attack, the curse hit her straight in the chest and she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed, rousing the attention of the Death Eaters around her, who tried to aim their curses at her. She dodged behind some ruble and the curses hit the rocks. She poked her head up and saw the Death Eaters continue on their way. She knew what she had to do, avenge Alice's death. A question popped into the forefront of her mind: _who else was she going to lose due to Death Eaters?_

George looked over and saw Sabrina. Her dark brown hair was in tangles and she had an intensified desire to kill glinting in her eyes. He wondered why; then he looked over and saw a body identical to hers and that's when it hit him. She had just witnessed Alice's death.

"Sabrina?" George called gently as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away from his touch when she saw Barty making a run for it. She gave George a meaningful glance before she tore after the ex-minister's good for nothing son.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU BASTARD!"

Arthur Weasley was chasing after Barty, along with his son, Charlie Weasley. They turned around to see who was shouting and they noticed it was Sabrina.

"Sabrina, stay back!" Charlie said.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed at Charlie, her voice cracking slightly. "HE IS MINE TO FINISH, OUT OF MY WAY, NOW!"

Charlie noticed that Sabrina's dark brown eyes had a look of pure hatred and despair in them. In an effort to protect her from danger Charlie cried, "_Levicorpus!_"

"_Liberacorpus!_" Sabrina cried freeing herself. She pointed her wand at Charlie and said, "_Incarcerous!_"

Next thing Charlie knew there were a pair of ropes tying him up and he growled in annoyance. He saw George coming his way. George noticed that Charlie was tied up and he shook his head.

"Well, you have gotten yourself into another _fine_ mess Charlie," he said with a smirk.

"No time for games, damn it," Charlie snapped as he struggled in the ropes. "I'm going to kill Sabrina for tying me up. I'm her godfather and _this _is how she repays me?"

"Shut up, Charlie," George said. "You are not going to do anything to her. She is not in her right head. She is angry because she just witnessed Alice's death."

"Alice is _dead_?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

George nodded sadly as he freed Charlie. "Barty killed her."

"That explains the look that was in Sabrina's eyes," Charlie said. "You try and stop her. I will have dad help me retrieve Alice's body."

George nodded and went after Sabrina who had lessened the distance between Barty and herself.

"_Avada Keda_-" Before she could finish getting the words out of her mouth someone shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Sabrina turned around to see George snatching up her wand. "GIVE ME MY DAMN WAND!"

"No. I am not about to let you become a murderer," George said firmly.

Sabrina was shaking with rage from head to foot. "I HAVE TO AVENGE MY SISTER!"

"Sabrina, Alice would not want you to do that," George said as he wrapped an arm around her. "You are better than them."

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!" Sabrina spat as her voice broke and tears started running down her face.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" George cried as he aimed his wand at Barty and the Killing Curse soared high in the air as George grabbed Sabrina and lowered them down to the ground.

Soon the Order of the Phoenix began to remove dead bodies and Sabrina noticed they were preparing to remove Alice's from the field.

"NO!" Sabrina shouted as she ran past the others and she fell to her knees before her sister with tears running down her face. "THAT'S MY SISTER!" She touched the body with a trembling hand and she knew that she was truly dead.

George could not stand to see his girlfriend in this state of mind. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sabrina, I'm so sorry about Alice," he said softly.

Sabrina wrapped her arms around George and sniffed. "Hold me," she said and that is what George did while stroking her hair. "Now I d-d-don't have any—where else to go," she sobbed.

George looked at Molly Weasley and she said, "It's up to Charlie where she goes. He is her godfather."

"She can stay with us," Charlie said softly to his mother. "She does not need to be alone. Not after what she has witnessed."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" asked Molly.

"She witnessed Barty murder Alice," Charlie explained.

The rest of the battle was a blur to Sabrina. She did not know how long she stayed in George's arms crying. She remembered the Weasley family helping her Apparate home and that they began preparations for Alice's funeral immediately.

_**Did you like it? Then hit the pretty Review button at the bottom of the page and take a brownie from the cookie jar.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Breakdown

**Chapter Two: Breakdown**

The day after Alice's funeral, Sabrina's routine remained the same but felt empty. She woke up and noticed the bed across from her was vacant. It was Alice's bed, because it was by the window. Alice liked having her bed beside the window so she could watch the sunrise and sunset in the sky.

Sabrina would go downstairs only because she knew if she did not at least eat a piece of toast that Molly or Charlie would force it down her throat. When George asked her to go fly with him or do something she would shake her head no and retreat back upstairs for the rest of the day. The only person she would even let come in the room for a few minutes was George. They usually never said anything and when she did not want anymore company she would tell him to leave her and he would wait outside her door at night, while she cried. When she felt too lonely she asked George to come in and he did and she fell asleep in his arms and he would not leave her.

However, she had woken up and found a note in George's handwriting telling her that he would be back in a few minutes because he was going to get them some breakfast and eat upstairs. Sabrina pulled out her wand and locked the door so no one would come back in.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" she said softly as tears streamed down her face. "I thought we were supposed to be unstoppable? I thought we were going to tear the town apart together."

George was on his way upstairs when he heard Sabrina talking.

"Sabrina, are you up?" George asked.

Sabrina heard George's voice, but she did not answer him.

George frowned and went to grab the door but it was locked. He sighed and went to his bedroom. Fred was watching through a small peep hole they made to keep an eye on Sabrina while she was over there. She did not know about it because they knew how to make it disappear.

Sabrina pulled out her wand from her desk and pointed it at her head. Fred gasped and George noticed he had a horrified look on his face. Before George could ask what was wrong, Fred said harshly, "You have to stop her before she does something drastic. She's got her wand out and I do not know what she is going to do, but _I _think she is seriously going to do something rash."

George did not need telling twice as he grabbed his wand and set their breakfast down on the floor and ran to Sabrina's room and wrenched the doorknob, forgetting it was locked.

"_Alohomora_!" he said and the door flew open.

"_Ava_-" but then someone said, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Sabrina's wand shot out of her hand and landed in George's. She whirled around and met George's eyes growling, "Give me my wand back now!"

"No," George said stubbornly as the door locked behind him.

Sabrina growled and George walked over to her and said, "Sabrina, Alice would not want this."

Something finally snapped inside Sabrina and she backed herself up against the wall and slid down to the floor and started to cry. "I miss her so much," she said softly.

George walked over toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She did not pull back. "How could she leave me?" she sobbed. "How in the hell could she let me be all by myself? She had half my soul and now it's gone!"

"I know it may seem like that," George said. "But Alice would not want-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ALICE WOULD HAVE WANTED!" Sabrina shouted. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR TWIN WAS KILLED RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES: AND YOU NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO TELL THEM THAT YOU ARE SORRY FOR TELLING THEM THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR MARRYING A PURE-BLOOD? ESPECIALLY IF THAT PURE-BLOOD IS SOMEONE YOU DESPISE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD? ESPECIALLY IF THAT PURE-BLOOD PLAYED A PART IN DUMBLEDORE'S DEATH?"

"So that's why you are so upset?" George asked. "Because you told Alice that you would never forgive her if she went ahead and married Draco?"

"That and for telling her that I hated her," she said as George stroked her hair.

"Sabrina, I know that Alice knew you did not mean what you told her," he said. "I know I may not know how it feels to lose someone who is close to you, but I can tell you what it feels like to almost lose that person you care about especially if they are your other half."

Sabrina hugged George as she said, "I'm sorry. I should have realized that. You did almost loose Fred to some Death Eater."

George nodded as he wiped the tear that was running down Sabrina's cheek. Sabrina sniffed and looked over at her bed noticing her guitar was sitting there and she sighed. "You wanna know how I feel?"

"If you want to tell me I am all ears," George said with a Weasley trademark smirk. "Well I'm all one ear and a hole in the head."

For the first time since Alice's death, Sabrina smiled even though it was small and laughed softly. George was pleased to see her smile and hear her laugh because he missed seeing her smile and laugh.

"I feel like my other half is missing even though I know Alice is in a better place," she said as she pulled away from George and sat down on her bed. "We always did everything together. I always thought we were unstoppable and when it came time for us to go that we would leave this world together even if she was the first born by two minutes."

George sat beside Sabrina as he listened to her. "Yeah, Alice is the oldest twin just by two minutes," she said. "She was more than just my twin sister, she was my best friend."

"As long as you remember all the good times you and Alice had she will never be truly gone," he said as he held her.

"I know," she said softly as George kissed her forehead lightly and a moment of silence fell upon them.

Five minutes later, George noticed that her guitar was sitting on her bed. "I hear you're back playing the guitar again?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at George with a look of indignity and asked, "How did you-"

"I heard you playing it last night," he replied. "What were you playing?"

"I was playing a song by a band that Alice liked to listen to called Breaking Benjamin," she said. "It's called _Give Me a Sign _and the reason why I chose it is because it sort of reminds me about death in a way. You wanna hear me play it?"

"Sure," George said.

Sabrina picked up her guitar and she started to play.

"Dead star shine and light up the sky. I'm all out of breath and my walls are closing in. Days go by. Give me a sign. Come back to the end. The shepherd of the damned and I can feel you falling away. No longer the lost and no longer the same; I can see you starting to break. I'll keep you alive. If you show me the way forever and ever the scars will remain. I'm falling apart. Leave me here forever in the dark."

She continued to play.

"Daylight dies and blackout the sky: Does anyone care? Is anybody there? Take this life, empty inside. I'm already dead and I'll rise and fall again. I can feel you falling again. No longer the lost and no longer the same; I can see you starting to break. I'll keep you alive if you show me the way forever and ever. The scars will remain. I'm falling apart. Leave me forever in the dark."

"God help me I've come undone. Out of the light of the sun. God help me I've come undone. Out of the light of the sun. I can feel you falling away. No longer the last and no longer the same I can see you starting to break. I'll keep you alive if you show me the way forever and ever. The scars will remain. Give me a sign. There's something buried in the worlds. Give me a sign. Your tears are adding to the flood. Just give me a sign. There's something buried in the worlds. Give me a sign. Your tears are adding to the flood. Just give me a sign. There's something buried in the worlds. Give me a sign. Your tears are adding to flood forever and ever. The scars will remain."

Once she was finished, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think Alice would have liked that," George said as he held Sabrina close.

"Thanks," she said. "I think she would have liked it, too."

**_Did you like it? Then hit the pretty Review button at the bottom of the page and take a brownie from the cookie jar._**


	3. Chapter Three: Everything's Fine

**Chapter Three: Everything's Fine**

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT!"

Hermione looked up from her copy of _Hogwarts: A History _just in time to hear Sabrina yell out, and noticed an object hurtling towards her. Hermione dodged out of the way just in time as Sabrina came flying her way chasing after the Quaffle. Sabrina lunged after the Quaffle to grab it, not noticing Fred coming around after he swung the bat to hit the Bludger. When Fred pulled the bat back, Sabrina was coming around and he didn't see her when he swung the bat.

"Fred, watch out behind you!" Ron shouted too late. Sabrina raised herself up just when Fred swung the bat back. It hit Sabrina in the nose and she fell off her broom. Before she fell to the ground, Hermione quickly cast a hover charm on her so she would land safely on the ground.

Sabrina's nose was bleeding and Fred rushed over to her. "Sabrina, I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't see you behind me. You should have said-"

"I wasn't thinking and I didn't see you until the bat was in my face," she sputtered while bursting into tears.

Before Fred could say or do anything, George quickly landed where Sabrina was and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he cooed as he put his hand on her nose. "Keep your head tilted back so you don't lose a lot of blood."

"I should have been paying attention," she mumbled as she cried in pain as George kept comforting her.

Hermione cast a spell on Sabrina's nose and she felt her nose was no longer broken. "Thanks," she said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and she went back inside.

Sabrina looked at George and said, "I don't want to play anymore."

"Okay," George said as he kissed her forehead. "I think we should call it quits."

Fred nodded in agreement and he looked at Sabrina. Before he could say anything, she smiled and said, "Don't worry I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." She wrapped her arms around Fred and hugged him.

Fred was shocked at first and then he smiled and hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're all right. I wouldn't want my future sister-in-law to have a broken nose on her wedding day."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and smacked Fred on the arm. She looked at George. "Instead of us going out tonight like we planned is it all right if we just stay home?"

"I have an even better idea," he said as he pulled her over toward him. "How about I make you a romantic dinner under the stars?"

"That would be lovely," she said.

They Aparated to their small home that wasn't too far from the Burrow. George carried Sabrina upstairs and set her down on the bed. He went to the bathroom. She heard him turn on the hot tub and then he came out wearing his Hungarian Horntail boxers.

"Come on I got the hot tub warming up for you, my darling angel," George said.

"You mean for _us_," she corrected cheekily with a smirk.

George smirked cheekily back at her. "You know what I meant Sabrina Keira Solo."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and then she kicked off her boots and pulling off her cloak and bloody grey T-shirt. She walked over to George and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like what you see?" she asked as she kissed him passionately.

George smirked at her. "You know I do," he said to her as he laid her on the bed and ran his hands up her thighs and pulled off her shorts and then he laid on top of her and she squirmed under him. "George Weasley, get off me this instant," she said and he smirked at her and shook his head.

"No," he said.

Sabrina glared at George and then before he could react, she climbed on top of him and said, "You know I like being on top."

George smiled and said, "I know you do, sweetheart." He rolled her over and he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck returned it. George picked her up and then he carried her to the hot tub and he held her close and slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied as she pressed her lip against his, as they slid into the hot soapy water.

**_Did you like it? Then hit the pretty Review button at the bottom of the page and take a brownie from the cookie jar._**


	4. Chapter Four: Sabrina's Surprise

**Chapter Four: Sabrina's Surprise **

Sabrina Apparated inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George. "Fred?" she called as she looked around the room and saw no sign of him. "George?"

_ZOOM! _

Something out of the blue come flying toward Sabrina and she saw it was a Whiz Banger. She screamed as she dodged out of the way.

Fred looked up and noticed Sabrina was coming his way with her wand in her hand. "I'm sorry Sabrina," he pleaded. "I didn't know you were coming so soon. George said you wouldn't be here for at least another hour."

"I took the rest of the day off," she said as she looked around. "Where's George?"

"He had to go run an errand," Fred said. "He said for you to wait upstairs for him."

Sabrina headed upstairs and closed the door to George's room. She noticed there was a yellow rose and a fancy bottle of champagne on the table beside his bed and she went to thecloset they shared changing into a red dress that was silky and reached her knees. It had white beads that came across her shoulders and the top had a ribbon that tied around her back. She found a matching pair of flip-flops and she slipped them on.

There was a loud crack and she squealed with delight when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her and hold her close. "George," she said softly and he ran his hands through her hair.

George kissed her passionately and said, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Sabrina smiled and kissed George back pulling off his coat. The sun was starting to go down and Sabrina walked over to watch it set. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked as the stars started to shine.

"Yeah," she said. "I thought you were taking me out?"

George smiled and said, "I decided that we should just spend the evening together if that's all right by you."

Sabrina nodded and said, "That works fine for me."

"I have a surprise for you," he said as her eyes widened. He turned her toward the window and said, "Just keep looking at the sky."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box that contained a diamond engagement ring. He grabbed Sabrina's hand and just as she was about to look down; George raised her head up and said, "Keep looking."

"Looking for what?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied with a smile and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly fireworks crackled in the sky, blazing brilliant trails through the inky night. Sabrina gasped in delight as the WWW fireworks put on a dazzling display, lasting several minutes. It was only when the fireworks stopped and the smoke hung lazily in the sky that she saw the words _Sabrina will marry me?_

Sabrina was stunned and before she could pull away George held her close. "Sabrina Keira Solo," he said. "I love you. Will you do me the greatest honor by accepting my proposal of marriage?"

Sabrina felt happiness well up in her. She knew they had been through a lot together during the past five years. They were made for each other and she loved him and his family. "Yes," she said as she blinked back tears of happiness from her eyes. "Yes, I _will_ marry you."

George slipped the diamond ring on her hand and kissed her passionately and then they broke apart. "Think we should tell Fred?" she asked with a smirk.

George smirked and said, "I guess we should. Fred! Get up here now!"

Fred rushed upstairs and asked, "What's up with all the shouting? Have you two had a lover's spat? If so I want no part in it whatsoever."

"Oh, _really_?" Sabrina asked in a dangerous teasing tone. "Well if that be the case then I guess you don't want to be a part of our wedding."

Fred's jaw dropped when Sabrina said that and then he smirked pumping his fist in the air and said, "Welcome to the Weasley family, Sabrina."

Sabrina gave him a skeptical look and said, "Not sure if I should take that as a good thing or bad thing." She looked at George and he laughed and gave Sabrina a look of sympathy and said, "I am sorry that I am a twin."

Fred snorted and said, "I still think I'm the better looking twin."

Sabrina smiled and kissed George on the cheek. "You know despite everything that's happened lately. It's time that we have celebrated something special for a change."

**The End!**

_**Please hit the pretty Review button if you liked it and take cookie from the jar.**_


End file.
